Beyblade Universal Enforcers
by Lyncster
Summary: Gingka and co join forces with their new friend Yuske to attampt to defeat the new team called the Universal Enforcers. Gingka, Yuske and the others have to defeat this new threat and their ultimate blader. If not then the world could be taken by evil.


Chapter 1: Theres a new guy in Town

This is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think. I do not own beyblade. I only own my characters.

On the coach heading towards the town of Metal City where Gingka the strongest blader in Japan lives, there is a young man who's aim is to battle strong opponents. His name is Yuske.

"Oh man I cant believe that I am actually going to Metal City. I might actually get to meet the strongest blader ever. Gingka Hagane. This is so awesome." Everyone else who was on the coach looked at Yuske as if he was some sort of weirdo, for talking to himself out loud. Yuske looked around and sighed. "I am such a total loser." Then a girl with white hair, a red shirt showing her shoulders and a blue knee length trouser came and sat next to him.

"Hey there. My name is Cynthia." Yuske looked next to him to see the girl. He quickly ruffled his jet black hair attempting to fix it up. "Oh hey. Hi im. Um well. Im Yuske." The girl laughed at him. "Well its nice to meet you Yuske. So what makes you want to travel to Metal City." Yuske blushed slightly and started to tap his fingers together whilst looking down. "Well I won a trip here and im gonna try and battle and defeat powerful bladers." Cynthia got up and started laughing again. "Thats nice. Well its time for me to get off. This is my stop." Cynthia walked off out of the coach, waving at Yuske. Yuske smiled to himself. "Wow she's awesome. Well I guess im just gonna take a break until a get there." Yuske held his beyblade in his hand and fell into a deep sleep.

Later on Gingka, Madoka and Kenta were hanging out in the basement of the bey bit. Gingka and Kenta were having a battle whilst Madoka was analysing their beys making sure they were in top condition.

Meanwhile in a different part of town a boy wearing a red Jacket tied around his waist, covering part of a pair of blue jeans, and wearing a short red jacket on top of a plain white shirt, was walking down the street getting used to his new environment. Suddenly out of no where a group of three boys came up to him and started shouting. "Hey you. We challenge you to a three on one battle. And dont come crying about how thats unfair. Because we are a part of the brand new group known as he Bey Bandits."

Yuske looked at the boys. He listened to what they were saying. He looked at them with a confused expression on his face. "So your kind of like the face hunters."

No we are absolutely nothing like the face hunters. Well except for the fact that we steal points in an unfair way. But anyway the face hunters had a weak and pathetic leader. But our leader is much more powerful and strong." Said the man in the middle.

Yuske shrugged his shoulders and stared at them. He took out his launcher nd got his beyblade ready. "Fine then lets go then. I can beat you guys with my hands tied behind my back."

The three opponents did the same. "You cant win." Said the one on the left. Then the one on the right said. "You might aswell give up." And the one in the middle who seemed to be the leader of the three said. "Theres no way you can beat all three of us."

"3"

"2"

"1"

They all launched their beys and as soon as their beys landed Yuskes launched an attack. "Go Cyber Altar." Yuskes bey, Cyber Altar attacked all three beys defeating them all in one hit.

"Wow you guys werent even worth my time." Yuskes lauched as his bey came flying back to his hand. "Get out of her. Youve embarresed yourselves enough."

The three boys picked up their respective beys and ran away screaming. Whilst running away one of them shouted. "Our boss will get you for that." Yuske laughed and walked away taking no note to what they said.

At the Bey Pit Madoka was making sure that Gingka and Kentas beys were nice and clean. "Okay i think im just about done." Madoka said whilst just finishing off polishing the beys.

"Finally Makoka. That took so long. I cant believe it took you so long." Gingka moaned as he layed down on the coach. Kenta laughed at Gingka. "Come on Gigka it only took like five minutes."

"Yeah Gingka. Whats up with you today. I mean seriously you need to learn to be patient." Madoka shook her head Gingka and handed them both their beys. Suddenly their was a bell ringing. It was a signal that someone had come through the door. Madoka walked up the steps and saw a young man standing at the counter. "Hey there. How may i help."

Yuske looked at the girl who had come to serve him. "Oh hey there. I just wanted to see if i could get my bey fixed up. Oh heres my bey. Check it out. My bey. Cyber Altar."

Madoka took the bey and looked at it. She was amazed at how dirty it was. "What have you been doing with your bey. You need to take better care of it. Come with me." Madoka grabbed Yuske by the arm and dragged him to the basement.

Yuske looked around the basement and saw that Gingka was their. Yuskes eyes widened. "What. The strongest blader in Japan Gingka Hagane. Im Yuske. Its a pleasure to meet you." Yuske was smiling and jumping around excited and happy about the fact that he got to meet Gingka.

Gingka looked at the boy. He was a bit freaked out that he had suddenly come here and started jumping about. "Well um hi. Thats right im Gingka. Nice to meet you Yuske."


End file.
